1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas conversion system and an exhaust gas conversion method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as one of the automotive exhaust gas converting systems, an SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) system has been known in which NOx is reduced to nitrogen and water by using ammonia.
In the SCR system, zeolite is known as a material for absorbing ammonia.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-303826, an exhaust gas conversion apparatus is disclosed. The exhaust gas conversion apparatus in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-303826, which includes an apparatus having an SCR catalyst for reducing NOx provided in a exhaust path of a diesel engine, a DOC (Diesel Oxidation Catalyst) and a DPF (Diesel Particulate Filter) serially provided in this order from an upstream side of the SCR catalyst, supplies and ejects ammonia from an exhaust path between the DPF and the SCR catalyst.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-303826 are incorporated herein.